


Bad Neighbor's

by Ajacentlee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, M/M, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajacentlee/pseuds/Ajacentlee
Summary: Castiel is looking for bigger and better things. He's been in the same routine for years and wants to break the cycle. He'll get more than he bargained for when he meets his new neighbors.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by a prompt I saw on Tumblr. I fell in love with the idea and ran with it. Feel free to contact me and send me prompts. If I like it then I write it. This was originally suppose to be a one shot since it's one shot weekend for me. It was too long to be a one shot, and I want to do so much with it so it turned out to be something else. This will probably end up having two or three chapters. It will be finished by Monday. Please read my other works. If you enjoy this first chapter you'll love my other fics. There's so much more to come from me. Please leave kudos and comments. I would really value your feedback. Another warning: I do not have a beta so all mistakes are of my own doing. I am still looking if anyone is interested. Visit my bio where you can get my email and Tumblr. Happy reading!

Castiel looked at the clock anticipating the time when he could go home. He looked back down at his paper and tapped his pen onto the desk. Patience wasn't really his strong suit. It was almost the weekend, and he knew it was going to be a busy one. He had a huge presentation on Monday. He also knew if all went well then he would be moving up into his very own office. No more cubicle small talk every time he got up to visit the water cooler. He was tired of talking about mediocre things like the weather, and if Tom's daughter Susie was going to get braces or not. He wanted bigger and better things. If he got a corner office of his own like the rest of upper management he could go golfing instead. He could finally get that apartment on the west side with the beautiful city view. He looked up at the clock again. He still had fifteen minutes. He picked up his pen and jotted down a opening for his presentation.

**Why do kids love sugary cereal?**

  
He knew that would get the attention of every person in the room. He was suppose to be developing an idea for a new brand of cereal, and he was absolutely stumped on ideas. He did know that sugary cereal sold the best versus other types. If he led with that then he could bullshit the rest. He tapped his pen on his desk again thinking of a name to call his cereal. He drew a blank every time. He looked back up at the clock and noticed the time. People started packing up their belongings and closing down their computers. Castiel immediately followed suit . He had a lot of work to do this weekend, and nothing was going to keep him from it. He hurried into an available elevator and pushed the button for the lobby. He got out of the elevator and then pushed his way through the crowd to the exit. He made his way to his car. Castiel thought about his Lincoln Continental and the upgrade to a classy BMW. When he got his promotion he would make that happen. He set his stuff in the passenger seat and drove out of the parking garage. He drove down the highway to his nice but shabby apartment. He pulled into the entrance and parked in his designated spot. He got out and headed towards his door. He pulled out his keys and unlocked his door. He looked to his left and noticed there was a few boxes right next to the door of the apartment by his. He looked inside the apartment window which was still without blinds. He could see two men moving a couch in to position. They were both tall, but one was taller than the other. The shorter one wore a red button up shirt and the taller a flannel green shirt. The shorter man had nice hair. Castiel got kind of jealous of his shaggy hair. He wished his hair could be more suave looking. The taller man had long shoulder length hair. He wore a beanie, but Castiel could still tell it was shoulder length. He couldn't make out their faces. The apartment was pretty dark, it was evening after all. He hurried up and went into his house before he was caught being nosy. He threw his things down on his couch and made his way to his bedroom. He changed into some sweats and a larger t-shirt. He wanted to be comfortable as he worked on his presentation. He walked back to the living room and grabbed his laptop from the coffee table. He grabbed some papers out of his bag that he had threw on the couch. He set his work space up at his table. He started typing his presentation up. He would work on the graphs and data later. He just needed his speech to be flawless.

 

_**Why Do Kid's Love Sugary Cereal?** _

 

**Were all familiar with some of the favorites. Lucky Charms, Fruity Pebbles, Cap N' Crunch, Cocoa Puffs and countless others. It's the companies behind these cereals that have perfected**

 

                          BOOM! CLAP! SCREEEEECH! BANG! BANG! POW!

 

“Dammit, what the fuck are they doing over there?”

Castiel stopped typing and listened some more. He closed his laptop and stormed out his front door. He walked over to his new neighbors door. He knocked on the open door. The two men walked out of the kitchen laughing.

 

“Excuse me! I'm your neighbor, and I was wondering if you could keep it down. I have some really important things I have to get done, and the noises are a pretty big distraction.”

 

The two men looked at each other and then laughed. The shorter one extended his arm out for Castiel to shake.

 

“Well, hi! I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam. You do understand that were moving in right. We can't help the noises that we make when were moving tables and chairs around. We'll try to keep it “down” but we can't guarantee anything.”

 

Castiel looked at Dean's extended arm and then stuck his nose up at it.

 

“Just try please.”

 

He walked back over to his apartment and shut his door. He walked back over to his table and began typing again.

 

**It's these companies behind these cereals that have perfected the method of not only making these cereals successful, but attracting the young audiences to eat these cereals. They do trials and research studies that test their products on their audiences. They bring in hundreds of children to eat their products and watch their commercials. They repeat this process until they have the right product and the right marketing. I want to produce a treatment that eliminates the need for research trials. I want to make a cereal so good that it would**

 

                        BOOM! BOOM! SCREEEEECH! PANG! BOOM! CLAT!

 

“Son of a bitch! Why today of all day's. This is bullshit!”

 

Castiel slammed his laptop. He walked over to his television and turned it on. He flipped it over to the music channel. He thought some classical music would calm him down. He listened to Bach and laid his head back. He reclined and closed his eyes. He drifted off into sleep.

                                    {I Gotsa Get Paid by ZZ Top Playing}

“I got 25 lighters on my 25 folks  
Gonna break the bank run 25 more  
Bout to reap the suits with 25 flows  
I got 25 lighters well don't ya know  
25 fly diamonds in my ring”

 

Castiel's eyes shot open and he looked around the room. He looked over at his clock that was hanging above the television. “It's fucking two thirty in the morning. What the hell is going on over there.”

 

Castiel stood up and stretched. He walked to his door and then stepped outside. He walked over to Dean and Sam's and knocked on the door. The curtains were on the window's now and Castiel couldn't see what was going on inside now. He knocked again just a little louder this time. The door swung opened and Dean was standing there with a beer in his hand. Castiel looked past Dean into the apartment. Sam was dancing with a woman that was wearing provocative clothes. There was another woman sitting on the couch looking at Sam. Another woman came out of the kitchen. She was paying too much attention to her phone to even know what was going on. Dean closed the door slightly so Castiel couldn't see inside anymore.

 

“Yeah, what's up?”

 

“You do know that it's two forty in the morning right? People trying to sleep and all that.”

 

“Oh my bad grandpa! I didn't know you were sleeping. We'll keep it down.”

 

“Thanks, I guess.”

 

Sam walked over to the door and opened it a little more.

 

“Who is it Dean? Is it Garth? Tell him...oh it's him. Never mind!”

 

Sam dipped back into the apartment. Dean looked at Castiel and then nodded. He stepped back inside and closed the door in Castiel's face. Castiel stood there in shock.

 

“I have never been more disrespected in my life.”

 

He walked back over to his apartment and paced back and forth. He contemplated a minute and then decided it was time for force. He had to get things done this weekend. He was going to have to take matters into his own hands. He picked up his cell phone and dialed 911.

 

“911, whats your emergency?”

 

“I would like to report a noise disturbance.”

 

“What's the address sir?”

 

“215 North Terrace. It's the duplexes on the right. The ones with the brown and red paint. Its number 23.”

 

“Sir, were sending a unit to your location. ETA is fifteen minutes. Have a good night!”

 

Castiel hung up the phone and waited. He wanted to see if this would change anything. Fifteen minutes came and went. The music was still blaring. He wondered if they were even going to show up. He stilled when he heard a knock and no music. Good, they were here. He tried to listen through the walls and heard muffles. He could make some words out.

 

“Who called ma'am?”

 

“Call me officer Mills, and I can't disclose that information. Hopefully you won't have to know me on a first name basis. I really don't want to come back out here again. Next time I'm handing out cuffs.”

 

“Sorry officer Mills. It won't happen again. Have a nice night.”

 

Castiel was relieved. He was walking back to the couch until he heard a knock at his door. He shuffled to his door and opened it.

 

“Did you call the cops on us?”

 

Dean looked pissed. He had both hands on the sides of the door frame. He leaned forward a little. Castiel looked him up and down. He could smell the alcohol on Dean's breathe.

 

“I don't know what your talking about.”

 

Castiel crossed his hands across his chest. “I was in my room listening to classical music.”

 

“You know this means war right? I'm not moving. If that's what your trying to get me to do, its not going to work.”

 

Castiel stepped back inside his house and looked at Dean with a smirk. He clasped his hand around the door. He slammed the door in Dean's face.

 

“Maybe now I'll be able to do some work.”

 

He locked his door and then walked to his room. He had a big day tomorrow and it was going to be glorious. He laid down and

counted today as a win.

 

Castiel woke up to banging on the roof. He was imagining things. He was sure of it. It was right over his room. He listened some more and then jumped out of bed. He ran as fast as he could outside. He looked up at the roof. Dean and Sam were on top of the roof hammering away not a care in the world.

 

“Guys, guys, guys, what the hell are you doing?”

 

Sam looked up and squinted. He put a smile on his face as he waved.

 

“Oh, howdy neighbor. Sorry if we woke you. There's some leaks coming through into our apartment. We figured if we had leaks then we knew you did too.”

 

Sam looked at his watch.

 

“We'll be done around maybe one thirty.”

 

Castiel opened his mouth in shock. He looked from Dean to Sam and then repeated the movement.

 

“Do you even have approval to be up there? Surely, your not suppose to be up there.”

 

Dean laughed and Sam joined in until they were laughing in unison. The laughs sounded so evil to Castiel. Castiel huffed away and flew into his house slamming the door behind him. He could still hear Dean and Sam laughing away.

 

“This can't be fucking happening.”

 

Castiel picked up his phone and immediately dialed his landlord.

 

“Castiel, what can I do for you bud?”

 

“These two maniacs are on top of my roof. There fixing an imaginary leak. What the fuck is going on? Do they even have clearance from you to do this?”

 

“Calm down! Yes, I gave my maintenance men clearance to be on the roof.”

 

“Maintenance men? You mean you hired them? You actually hired these morons?”

 

“Hey, I thought they were a good set of guys and they offered to work for cheap and a place to stay.”

 

“Why next to me? Couldn't you have put them anywhere else?”

 

“That apartment next to you was the only apartment I had available. I'm sorry Castiel, but your just going to have to deal with it for right now. Your lease renewal is coming up anyway. You could always break it for a fee. There are other options if your not happy with your living arrangements.”

 

Castiel shook his head back and forth. This was unacceptable.

CRASH!!

 

Castiel looked toward the sound. He gaped his mouth open when he saw it. He rushed towards his bedroom.

 

“Patrick, my whole entire fucking roof just collapsed into my bedroom. What the fuck is happening?”

 

“It did! Well, that's not good. I'll call the maintenance men right now, and we'll get to the bottom of this.”

 

The landlord hung up the phone. Castiel ran outside and looked towards the roof. Dean and Sam were staring down into the hole. They were scratching their heads with confusion. They looked at each other, and Sam's phone started ringing. Sam picked it up and answered after clearing his throat.

 

“Hello?...Yeah...No everything's fine!”

 

Castiel put his hand around his mouth and yelled up at them.

 

“You liar. Tell him what you both did to my roof.”

 

Sam put his hand on the receiver blocking out what Castiel was yelling.

 

“No...Everything's fine here.....you might have to call an exterminator though...yeah big termite problem....that's why the roof caved in.”

 

Castiel yelled again. “That's a load of crap. You know what you did. I've lived here with the “termites” for how long without my roof caving in.”

 

Dean held in his snicker and covered his arm. Sam uncovered the phone.

 

“Yeah....a big termite problem....yeah....alright, see you later boss.”

 

Sam hung up the phone and Dean and Sam doubled over in laughter. Castiel crossed his arms and huffed angrily.

 

“You know what I don't have to put up with this shit. I'm leaving.”

 

Castiel stormed into his house and started packing his things. He got his work things and packed them up as well. He grabbed his phone and keys. He slammed the door and locked it behind him. He started walking away to his car.

 

“Where are you going princess? The fun's just getting started.”

 

Dean laughed and tapped Sam. Sam looked up from hammering and stared at Dean then turned to Castiel. They both laughed in unison. They stopped abruptly, and turned to a crackling noise. Castiel looked at where the crackling noise was coming from. The roof crackled some more and the hole above Castiel's bedroom gave way and collapsed where you could practically see into his bedroom. Dean and Sam looked at each other awkwardly, and then slapped each others shoulder while erupting in laughter. Castiel huffed and started walking to his car again.

 

“I don't need this shit.” he said as he threw his bag in the backseat and got in his car. He started it up and drove out the parking lot.

 

It wasn't long before Castiel reached his sister's house. He parked in the driveway and got out. He headed to the door and knocked furiously. His sister swung open the door looking at Castiel angrily. Her face dropped in awe once she saw it was Castiel.

 

“What are you doing here Cas? Come in! Why are you knocking like your the police or something.”

 

She closed the door behind Castiel and walked back to the kitchen.

 

“You caught me in the middle of making dinner. Are you hungry? Do you want to eat?”

 

Castiel nodded and then looked around the kitchen. “You changed some stuff since I've last been here. What did you change?”

 

“Well, we got a new table. We also did some remodeling to the cabinets and put this big island in the middle of kitchen. Which minimized the room in here. It has been a while since you've been here, huh?”

 

Hester strolled around the island to face Castiel.

 

“Why are you here actually? You come for a nice visit?” Hester said sarcastically.

 

Castiel rolled his eyes. “I know I don't visit often, but I really need a place to stay. Just until I can find somewhere else to go.”

 

“What happened to your apartment? Cas, you've lived there for years. Why the sudden change?”

 

Castiel tipped his head and then moved around Hester to sit down on one of the bar stools by the island.

 

“You can thank twiddle dee and twiddle dumb. They're the new maintenance men that moved next door. They are a real pain in my ass. It hasn't even been three day's and they have literally made my life a living hell.”

Hester sat down beside Castiel and put her hand on his back. She moved it in comforting circles.

 

“Yeah, anything you need Cas. I'm here for you. After all what are sister's for, right?”

 

Castiel nodded and sighed loudly. “Where is Ralph and Lillian?”

 

“Oh, Lilly is at school right now. She doesn't get out until around three. Ralph had a big project at work. He had to go down to Texas to work on some pipes down there. He's gone for the week. He won't be back till Monday.”

Castiel nodded and got up from his seat.

 

“I see, but I need to go get my bag out my car. I didn't want to bring it in just in case you couldn't take me in, but I am definitely eating. Whatever your cooking smells fantastic.”

 

“Thanks Cas!”

 

Castiel and Hester ate in silence at the huge dining table. They only spoke when they needed salt, pepper, and napkins passed around. Hester finally finished and walked to the kitchen to put her bowel in the sink.

 

“Castiel, did you get everything from your house that you needed?”

 

Castiel put his finger to his chin in deep thought.

 

“Actually now that I think about it. I think I forgot my laptop and a few things. I'll go get those here in another hour. Do you have the newest issue of the newspaper? I was going to look in the classifieds to see if they put in any houses for rent? I might as well get a good start on those.”

 

“Yeah, the newspapers are usually in a bin right next to the island. We don't throw them out until we've collected about two weeks worth. Ralph likes to read the funnies and the classifieds to see if anyone posted any classic cars. He likes to fix them and sale them. I guess it's his hobby, but I'm going to go take a shower. I need to get ready to go pick up Lillian from school. You have a three hour window to go fetch your things if you leave now. We'll be back by the time you get here.”

 

Castiel walked to the kitchen and emptied his bowel in the trash and set it in the sink. He walked over to the island and grabbed the latest issue of the newspaper. He walked back over to the dining room table. He flipped through until he reached the classifieds. He glanced down and saw there were two listing for rent houses.

 

**Nice and Spacious House**

**2 bedroom 1 ½ bath**

**big kitchen**

**big backyard**

**750 a month**

**background check needed**

**500 Deposit and first months rent upfront**

**Call: 555-520-2470**

 

Castiel immediately hated the idea of paying that much for rent. He didn't have the funds to fork up for a deposit and rent upfront. He would pass the background check, but he just couldn't afford it.

 

**Studio Apartment**

**1 bedroom and 1 bath**

**comfortable and cozy**

**background check and references needed**

**250 deposit 450 a month**

**No pets and No smoking**

**Call: 555-689-3220**

**Email:[Housegalore@zemio.net](mailto:Housegalore@zemio.net)**

 

There were those two words that haunted Castiel. The words cozy and comfortable were not good. That meant tight, cramped, small, and bad condition. Castiel picked up his phone and dialed the number. He could be completely wrong. He was desperate, and he would just have to take a chance.

 

“Hello...Hello?”

 

“Yeah, my name is Castiel and I was calling about your studio apartment in the classifieds. Is it still available?”

 

“Oh, that. Yeah, it's still available. I completely forgot about it. No one has actually called about it in awhile. Would you like to come look it?”

 

Castiel thought for a moment. He was hesitant to say yes right off the bat. The woman on the phone sounded like she was sixty with a bad smoker's cough. Should he even consider looking at it.

 

“Ummm sure! I'll meet you there at let's say 3:00?”

 

“That's fine dear. I'll see you there.”

 

Castiel hung up and walked over to the bin. He put the newspaper back and walked back to the dining room table. He put the address in his phone's GPS. Once he got the directions, and knew where he was going he walked back to the living room. Hester was coming down the stairs, and almost collided with Castiel.

 

“I see your taking off. We'll make it back here by four. If you beat us back just use the spare key. I'll put it up under the welcome mat. I completely forgot we had, so now you don't have to stall time till we get back.”

 

Castiel nodded and kept walking towards the door. He opened it and let his self out. He walked to his car and got in. He reversed out of the driveway and then took off down the road.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having fun with this guys!

Castiel got out of his car and walked up the sidewalk to the building. He passed bushes and flowers along the way. He liked the neighborhood it was a good fit. It was fairly close to everything he needed. Work wasn't that far from here, and he felt like it was home already. He walked in to the building and stood in the lobby. It was very clean and pristine looking. He was completely wrong about the “cozy and comfortable” part in the ad. He looked around waiting silently for the woman he spoke to on the phone to come down the stairs to greet him. A few minutes passed by, and Castiel didn't think she was ever going to show. She finally came down the stairs, and Castiel was surprised of her appearance. Her voice definitely didn't match her face. She looked to be in her late thirties and was attractive in a “your friend's hot mom” kind of way. She bent her arm out for Castiel to shake and Castiel took it happily and shook with eagerness.

 

“I'm Sally! Your the one I talked to on the phone earlier right? Castiel was it?”

 

Castiel nodded in acknowledgment. “Yeah, that's me. I got to say ma'am I am surprised and impressed by this place already. I can't wait to see the apartment.”

 

Sally let go of Castiel's hand after realizing they were still shaking.

 

“Well, thank you! I try to do the best that I can when it comes to these apartments. It's the only thing I got left out of the divorce. I do need help with the upkeep if you want to volunteer. I can pay you pretty good.”

 

Castiel looked at Sally and felt bad for her.

 

“I wish I could, but I just don't have the time. I wish I could help you, or at least find someone that could help you keep up with it. I don't know anyone who could though.”

 

Sally dropped her head down in disappointment. She immediately shook it off and turned toward the stairs. She began to walk up the stairs and gestured to Castiel to follow.

 

“Come on. It's right up here. They climbed the stairs to the first floor.”

 

Castiel could see it was only two floors to the building.

 

“Your mail will come here in the slots.”

 

Sally pointed to a slot in the door that was big enough for mail to fit through.

 

“If you have bigger packages they will be left with me at the front and I'll slip a letter in your door telling you to come get em'.”

 

Castiel looked impressed and was already sold on the place. He looked down the hallway and noticed there were three more doors. There were two doors on each wall.

 

“Is there a real big problem with neighbor's or like noise in general?”

 

Sally fidgeted with her pockets digging something out. She pulled her keys out. There were a lot of keys on a big ring, and she was trying to find the right one to open the door.

 

“I don't believe so. I live right up stairs, and I don't hear anything. It's fairly quite here.”

Castiel breathed a big sigh of relief. He was officially sold.

 

“How long does the lease last? Is there a clause in the lease saying you have to live here until your lease is up? Can you break it if you need to?”

 

Sally turned back around to look at Castiel. She almost dropped the keys.

 

“No, there's no holding you here. You sign the lease and it's for a year. If you need to get out of your lease then just give me a month's heads up. I don't even charge you if you move. I don't believe in all of that. That's just too messy for me.”

 

Castiel was in love. It was a no strings attached deal and the landlord is super nice. It's not the west side, but it might as well be. Sally managed to get the door unlocked.

 

“Welcome to your future home!”

 

Sally swung open the door, and Castiel walked in and immediately ran out.

 

“Sally! Sally, No! What the fuck? Call the police. Call the police!”

 

Castiel slid down the wall in the hallway. He put his head in his hands and cried. Sally looked in the room confused as to why Castiel was freaking out.

 

“Oh wow! Like I said before, it get's pretty quite around here. I had no idea. He gave me a month's heads up, and I thought he had moved out already.

Castiel looked up in tears and disbelief. “What do you mean you didn't know. You have a fucking dead guy laying on a recliner in the apartment, and you didn't know? When did he give you his month's head's up?”

 

“Oh, that was like six months ago.”

 

“Yeah, I can tell! It's pretty much a skeleton sitting there. You didn't think to check the apartment after he supposedly left? You couldn't smell him?”

 

Castiel put his head in his hands again.

 

“No, I didn't bother to check. I just thought he got his shit and moved out. I had a maintenance man and he use to check the apartments when tenants left. I found out he quit a little before Brian gave me his notice. I told you no one has called about this apartment in a while. There is not a lot of people who live here to be honest. They come and go so I don't really keep tabs on everyone. These apartments are on the bad part of town, you know.”

 

Castiel muffled through his hands. “Yeah, I can see why. I'm sorry Sally, but I'm going to have to pass on this. I liked it until I saw skeletor on the recliner. Please call the police Sally!”

 

Castiel got up and ran as fast as he could until he reached his car. He hurried up and got in and started it and left.

 

He made it back to his house around four thirty. He parked in his spot, and got out shutting the door behind him. He made his way to his apartment. Dean and Sam were still on the roof.

 

“Oh look, princess came back! Hey, princess you want to have some more fun?”

 

Castiel ignored them and unlocked his door He walked into the apartment and grabbed more of his things. He made his way to the bedroom to look at the damage from the roof. He whipped out his phone. As long as Sam and Dean were playing there games nothing would get done. He Goggled the nearest roof repair specialist. He found the number and dialed it. He set up an appointment for them to come out at five and fix his roof. He wished he could stay longer to see the look on Dean and Sam's faces when they showed up. He grabbed all the bags he packed and headed to his door. He came out and locked his apartment up behind him. He moved fast to get to his car.

 

“Where are you going princess? You should stay. We promise not to do anything else.”

 

Castiel heard their laughs as he walked away a little faster. He threw the bags in the backseat, and got in the car. He started it up and started driving away. He saw the roof repair specialists driving up and waved them down. He got out of his car and walked to the drivers side of the van. He explained the situation to the driver. The driver nodded and pulled out a tablet. He told Castiel that the tablet was used to figure out prices. He plugged in the damage to get Castiel his estimate. He charged Castiel three hundred to fix the roof back like new. He got back in his car and drove off. He made his way back to Hester's and pulled into the driveway. Hester's car was here so Castiel knew he didn't have to use the key under the mat. He knocked on the door and heard footsteps. Hester opened the door and let Castiel in.

 

“How did everything go with the apartment search?”

 

Castiel walked to the couch and sat down. Hester sat down on the adjacent couch. Lillian ran downstairs wearing a tutu.

 

“Cas! Cas!”

 

Lillian ran up to Castiel and hugged him.

 

“Hey baby! How have you been precious?”

 

“I good unkie.”

 

“That's good sweetheart. I've missed you!”

 

“You come to my birfday unkie?”

 

“Yes, baby. I will come to your birthday.”

 

Lillian hugged Castiel around the neck and then ran back upstairs waving around a plastic wand. He breathed a heavy sigh and looked at Hester. He proceeded to spill to Hester about his day. Hester looked on in shock. She spoke up after clearing her throat.

 

“It was an actual fucking skeleton?”

 

Castiel readjusted himself on the couch. He crossed his leg over the other.

 

“Yes, an actual fucking skeleton. That's not even the worst part. It was still able to hold the popcorn bowl in it's hand. My roof is also still caved in. I took matters into my hands once again and hired a roof repair specialist. I had to pay three hundred dollars out of my own pocket just to fix the damages. The damages twiddle dee and twiddle dumb made. It's just my luck right?”

 

“Are you going to go home after they fix your roof?”

 

“I really don't have much of a choice. I don't want to put you out of house and home. I also can't find another place to live. Well, actually that's not entirely true.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Do you think you could lend me fifteen hundred until I get this promotion? I promise to pay you back.”

 

Hester looked at Castiel and laughed.

 

“I know I'm your sister, and I do want to help you, but I am not made of money. I am a housewife with a part time job at a Salon. Ralph is the one with the money.”

 

“Do you think he would let me borrow it?”

 

“I don't know Castiel. You do know that you and him have history. Your not exactly on his good side after the whole wedding thing.”

 

“I did not mean to ruin the cake. I tripped over Anna's humongous ass shoes and toppled over. I grabbed the closest thing to me, and it happened to be the table cloth. I can't help that the cake was on that specific table. I apologized like a million times. I even offered to pay for the damages.”

 

“I know Castiel, but it still rubbed him the wrong way.”

 

“Can you just text him for me please and give it a shot?”

 

“Yeah, hold on.”

 

Hester pulled her phone out of her pocket and typed away.

 

“There I sent it.”

 

Hester's phone vibrated and pinged. She unlocked her screen and read the text.

 

“What did he say?”

 

“I'm sorry Cassie, but he said there is no chance in hell he would give it to you.”

 

Castiel breathed out a huff and reclined back on the couch.

 

“I guess I'm fucked. I have to deal with these morons.”

 

Hester looked into her kitchen in deep thought.

 

“Castiel you forgot that you have a weapon. Your greatest weapon actually. Why didn't you use your status. You do like men right?”

 

“Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?”

 

Castiel looked at Hester who was staring at him like what she was saying was obvious. Castiel shook his head until he thought about what she said. His eyes widened as large as the light bulb that was now dancing above his head. Hester nodded her head.

 

“You get what I'm saying now right? Use what you got sweetheart.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for my fucked up sense of humor. I laugh at the most fucked up shit. Sorry for the strong language I hope that doesn't throw you off my fics. I have a very strange vulgar personality. I'm proud of it to be honest. Stick around if you like the fic so far. It's only going to get better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely lied on the chapter length. I felt four chapters would do this fic some justice. It gives me time to put a nice red bow on everything.  
> Chapter 4 will be posted tomorrow. Chapter 12 of "Take My Hand" posts tomorrow as well.

Castiel packed up his remaining belongings and threw them in his car. He looked at his phone. He saw a text from the roof service letting him know the job was done. He said his goodbyes to Hester and Lillian. He got everything in his car and left. He went back to his house with new found hope. He just prayed that it would work. He gathered his bags and then headed for his door. Dean and Sam were no longer on the roof, and his roof appeared good as new. He walked up to his door and then unlocked it. He had a lot of work to do and no time to waste. He put his bags down in the small hallway. He headed to his kitchen, and took out everything he would need to bake cookies. He whisked the ingredients in a bowl together. He baked at three hundred and fifty degrees, and then let everything cool. He put on the finishing touches. He flew to his closet and picked the tightest things he owned. He threw the black leather skinny jeans, the tight white t-shirt, and the choker on. He walked to his bathroom and then slicked his hair up. He called it his “sex hair”. He laughed to himself when he thought of the looks that would be on their faces. He took the baked goods and headed for the door. He walked over to Dean and Sam's door and knocked on it. Dean opened the door holding yet another beer. His face dropped when he saw Castiel.

 

“Hey Dean, I baked you and Sam some cookies. I thought that I would apologize. I think we got off on the wrong foot.”

 

Dean stared at Castiel in shock, but he took the cookies that were extended out to him.

 

“Dean, who's at the door? Is it Garth? Tell him he owes me pizza from....!”

Sam walked into view and stood behind Dean. He opened his mouth in awe. Castiel smiled shyly and looked from Dean to Sam.

 

“What the fuck is going on? Why are you dressed like that? Dean what's going on? Are we being punk'd?”

 

Castiel extended his hand out to Sam and Dean.

 

“I feel like I owe you both an apology. I haven't even told you my name. My name is Castiel.”

 

Dean extended his hand still in shock. Sam pushed through Dean and slid past Castiel.

 

“This is kind of creeping me out. I think I'm going to go clear my head for a bit. I'll be at Garth's.”

 

Sam took off walking to the parking lot and hopped in a black impala. Dean reached out and shook Castiel’s hands gingerly. Castiel smiled and stood there awkwardly shifting from side to side.

 

“Dean are you going to invite me into your home so we can get to know each other?”

 

Dean sat there still in shock.

 

“Actually, I have a lot of stuff I still need to do. Can we take a rain check?”

 

“Yeah, no problem Dean! I'll see you later then.”

 

Castiel turned around and switched as hard as he could while heading back into his house. He could swear that Dean had his eyes on him the whole time. Castiel shut the door and locked it. He leaned against the door and sighed loudly.

 

“Checkmate Bitches!”

 

Castiel ran to his room and changed into something more comfortable. He came back out and set his laptop back up. He started back on his presentation. He managed to get his whole speech in order and felt it could really wow the room. It was nine fifty at night, and Castiel finally felt accomplished. He managed to do the unbelievable. He was finally victorious over twiddle dee and twiddle dumb. He put up his papers to prepare for tomorrow, and then walked to the living room to watch some television. He was flipping through channels when he started nodding off.

 

Castiel woke up to noises coming through the walls. He walked over to the wall and put his ear to it.

 

“ **Dean! Dean! Fuck! Dean!”**

 

Castiel blinked continuously and moved his ear away from the wall. Was he really hearing this? Was he really going to listen to this? He put his ear to the wall again.

 

“ **Ah, Dean! Right there! Right there! Don't stop!”**

 

“ **Jewel, move your hips! Get on top of me! Yeah, ride it like that!”**

 

Castiel moved his ear away from the wall. He paced the living room back and forth. He needed sleep, but he couldn’t concentrate now. He was madly turned on by what was going on behind his wall. He sat there thinking of what to do next. He put his ear to the wall again.

 

“ **Jewel! Fuck! I'm gonna cum! Keep moving your hips baby. That's it right there. Fuck! Don't Stop! MMMM! Shit, I'm cumming! Shit, Cas! Shit!”**

 

“ **Wait hold the fuck up. Who the hell is Cas? No, uh uh! I'm out of here.”**

 

“ **Jewel, wait! I just..fuck..wait!”**

 

Castiel heard the door slam. Did Dean really say his name? No, it can't be. He could just know someone else named Cas.

 

 

Castiel woke up bright and early for work. He started his daily work day routine of showering, shaving, brushing, dressing, coffee, and packing his briefcase. He managed to dress as classy as possible. He put a smile on his face as he walked out the door. He walked to his car and stopped dead in his tracks.

 

“Those fuckers!”

 

All of the tires on his Lincoln Continental were flat. Sam and Dean had taken the tops off the air valves. They were laid neatly on top of the hood of his car.

 

“Those fuckers!”

 

Castiel took his phone out and Googled for a taxi company. He found the nearest taxi company, and waited by his car for them to show up. The taxi pulled up thirty minutes later. He piled in the backseat and told the taxi driver his address. He prepared for this to be the worst day of his life. He arrived at work and ran through the lobby. The elevator was closing and he called out for the people inside to hold the door. Someone tried to stick their hand out to catch the door, but the elevator closed before they could. Castiel wiped the sweat off his forehead and ran to the stairs. He ran up each flight of stairs to the seventh floor. He was out of breath and sweating as he made his way to the board room. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and tried to quite his panting. He put on a big smile and turned the door knob to enter the room. The door wouldn’t budge. He looked into the huge glass window into the room. His boss looked up at the window, and held out his hand to reveal his watch. He tapped on his watch and mouthed the words _I’m sorry_ to Castiel. Castiel looked to the front of the room, and noticed his co-worker Tom presenting his presentation. He dropped his head and walked back to his cubicle. He opened his computer and started working through the claims in his inbox. He called the taxi company again after work. Then he waited at his cubicle until he got a notification from the company that his taxi was ready. He piled his notes and his presentation into the briefcase and turned off his computer. He walked to the elevator and through the lobby till he reached the taxi. He got in and gave the driver his address. He looked out the window and imagined a better life. A life away from Sam and Dean. The taxi driver pulled up to Castiel’s apartment. Castiel paid the driver and slowly walked to his apartment. He walked inside his apartment and threw his briefcase across the room then slumped down on the couch. His life was over no west side apartments. He had to listen to more mediocre water cooler talk. Except this time Tom will be the one golfing. He huffed out a huge sigh. He turned on his television and then flicked through the channels. He turned his volume down when he heard screaming coming from the apartment next door.

 

“That’s it! I’m tired of this crap. It’s time to turn it up a notch.”

 

Castiel walked to his closet and searched through the piles of clothes at the bottom. He found a pair of tight denim shorts. He kept searching until he found a small tube top that exposed his midriff. He put them on and walked to the kitchen, and searched the pot on his cabinet until he found gardening seed packets. He waited for an opening, and once the door next to his apartment opened and closed Castiel knew it was time. He headed outside and then walked over to the enclosed dirt in the middle of the two sidewalks. He looked up at the closed door and waited for it to open again. When he heard the door knob jingle he walked in front of the enclosure and bent over. He started prepping the dirt. He looked in the opening between his legs to see Dean and Sam staring at him. He rose back up and walked to the opposite side of the enclosure. He looked up at them slowly. He acted scared like he didn’t see them there. He put his hand over his chest.

 

“Hey boys, you startled me. I was just doing some gardening. I hope you didn’t have plans for your half of the dirt. I think roses are lovely this time of the year. Don’t you think?”

 

Dean and Sam stared harder and harder trying to make sense of what they were seeing. Sam cleared his throat. Then he looked around thinking someone was going to pop out somewhere with a camera. Dean drank another sip of his beer and never broke eye contact with Castiel. He looked stern and unmoved by Castiel’s antics. Castiel giggled innocently until finally Sam spoke up.

 

“This is getting a little out of hand. I know what you’re doing, and you can stop now. I’ll stop too. I’m sorry for your car this morning. I thought it would be funny, but I see now that it wasn’t. I’m going back in the house now. I’m officially over this.”

 

Castiel kept staring at Dean not breaking eye contact. One down one to go, and Dean looked like he wasn’t standing down.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Sam. I just thought it was a good day for gardening. The car wasn’t a problem Sam. It was actually pretty funny. It was a really good joke.”

 

Sam turned his head around to face Castiel.

 

“Whatever dude! I’m done with this. I know where it’s going, and I’m drawing the line. Come on Dean. We have a movie to watch. I’m sorry Castiel. We won’t bother you again.”

 

Castiel kept his attention on Dean. Dean slowly backed up and walked back into their apartment. He slowly closed the door not breaking the contact until it was shut, and then Castiel let out a sigh of relief. He got off the ground and walked back inside the house. He kept thinking about Dean the entire time. How he looked, how Sam admitted it was only him that messed with his car tires, and how easy it was to get Sam to back down but not Dean. Was this teasing turning into an unhealthy obsession? He wasn’t getting the rise out of Dean like he thought he would. Why was he still hoping he would?

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this and I felt like I wrapped it up nicely. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I will be starting up another major fic after "Take My Hand" and "My Father's Daughter" are finished and I want to know what you lovelies want to read. Comment with your answer out of the following choices below.
> 
> >A/B/O Dynamic  
> >Soulmate AU  
> >Side Character Story a.k.a Charlie, Crowley, Rowena, Abaddon, Kevin  
> >Stick to one shots

Castiel woke up the next day feeling like everything had fallen in place. He did his usual morning routine, and knew today was going to be good. He walked to his car with his briefcase in one hand and coffee in the other. He whipped out his phone to call a taxi to pick him up. He made it to the parking lot while multi-tasking on balancing everything including the phone on his ear. He stopped and hung up his phone when he looked over at his car. The tires on his car were full of air, and they looked untouched like they were never flat. He walked around the car to give it a once over to make sure he wasn’t still dreaming. He silently thanked whoever was nice enough to fix his tires. He opened the driver’s side door and put his briefcase in the passenger seat. He sat his coffee in the cup holder and then started his car. He looked at the speedometer, and noticed his gas was on full.

“They put gas in my car too? Whoever you are thank you so much. I truly appreciate it.”

Castiel smiled and reversed out the parking spot. He drove out and headed on his way to work. He parked and took his things out of his car. He walked through the entrance and then strolled through the lobby. He made it to the elevator and pushed for the seventh floor. He got off on his stop and walked to his cubicle. He set his briefcase underneath him and then sipped on his coffee before setting it down. He pulled on his mouse, and put his company password in the computer. He opened up his computer and went through each claim. He decided he was in a good enough mood to visit the water cooler today. He was actually looking forward to mediocre talk. Tom was at the water cooler drinking out of the triangular cups talking to another co-worker of theirs. Castiel was intrigued.

“Tom, why are you still here? Aren’t you with the big hitters now?”

Tom cut off his conversation and smiled over at Castiel.

“My presentation kind of tanked. I wasn’t really expecting to present anything. I was sure you or someone else ahead of me would knock it out of the ballpark. I didn’t really take my time on it, and it stunk. I didn’t get fired though luckily. Susie still needs her braces off next year. I can’t lose the benefits.”

Castiel sipped out of his cup and listened to Tom go on and on about how Susie can’t listen to the warning about not chewing gum.

“I mean she just loves the stuff. She already popped one of the brackets off. That was a doozy to replace I’ll tell you.”

“Well, it was nice talking to you Tom. I’ll see you around.”

Castiel walked off and went back to his cubicle. He heard Tom go back to his other conversation and talk about the same thing. He never liked Tom more than he liked him today. Castiel reviewed claims until it was time to close up and go home for the day. He packed his things and headed out of the building.

He got home and headed up the sidewalk. He passed Sam who was on his way to the parking lot. It looked like Sam was trying to avoid him. Castiel put his arm out to stop him.

“Hey, thanks for fixing my tires, and putting the gas in the car. I really do appreciate it.”

Sam looked up and stopped in his tracks.

“What are you talking about? I didn’t do any of that.”

“What? Then how did my...”

“I got to go, but later Cas.”

Sam took off walking again and this time even faster. He jumped in the impala and gassed it out of the parking lot. Castiel was confused. Who had fixed his car? He shrugged his shoulders and walked up the sidewalk to his door. He unlocked it and went inside. He put his briefcase on the coffee table and undid his tie. He took off his shoes and prepared to relax on the sofa. He stopped when he heard a knock on his door. He walked to the door and opened it.

“Hey, Dean what’s...going on?”

Dean sat there in the doorway not making eye contact with Castiel. He slowly raised his head and Castiel looked into his eyes. Why was Dean nervous? Dean pushed Castiel into the apartment and up against the wall. He shut the door and kissed Castiel hard.

“Dean, what the hell are you doing?”

Castiel could barely get out the sentence. He could barely get out a breathe of air. Dean pushed off Castiel leaving his hands attached to the front of Castiel’s shirt.

“You and I both know this was going to happen. You think you can prance around in front of me in your skimpy outfits, and make your goo goo eyes at me. You know I was going to pick up on the hints.”

Dean went back in for a kiss. He kissed hungrily and Castiel tensed before he relaxed into the kiss. He brought back as much roughness as he was given. He pushed Dean into the opposite wall hard. Dean winced while breathing out a sigh before kissing Castiel again. Castiel licked on Dean’s bottom lip and bit it gently before pulling away again. Castiel looked into Dean’s eyes that were heavy and blown open with lust. He looked at Dean’s lips and cheeks that were flushed with red. He kissed Dean again and grabbed on Dean’s crotch through his jeans. He could feel his hardness and squeezed it making Dean moan into his mouth. Dean ripped open Castiel’s work shirt popping all of the buttons. The buttons flew in every direction. Dean kissed Castiel’s jaw and kept kissing down until he reached Castiel’s nipple. He flicked his nipples with his tongue. Castiel fell into the other wall busting a hole into it. He got up and tackled Dean onto the ground. He climbed on top of Dean and tore at Dean’s flannel. Dean looked down at Castiel’s hands and then looked into his face.

“You gonna buy me another shirt?”

Castiel laughed and rolled his eyes.

“You gonna fix the hole in my wall?”

“Shut up Cas!”

Dean pulled at the back of Castiel’s neck. He pulled Castiel down kissing him again. Castiel rose up and cleared his throat.

“Wait, bedroom now!”

Castiel jumped off Dean and ran to the bedroom. He jumped on the bed and reached over to his night stand. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. Dean jumped on the bed beside Castiel. The bed heaved way and one of the wheels at the bottom broke off, making the bed lean to one side. Castiel handed the bottle of lube to Dean who had already took off his clothes, and was rubbing his dick looking at Castiel. Castiel slung off his jeans freeing his cock. Dean gasped while putting on the condom and lubing his huge erection. Castiel spread his legs and Dean settled in the free space between his thighs. He hovered over Castiel and lubed up his hand. He pushed a finger into Castiel’s hole making Castiel moan with eagerness. He moved his finger in and out. He repeated the motion while adding fingers. He waited until Castiel adjusted to three fingers, and then he pulled his fingers out replacing it with his cock. Castiel moaned loudly. Dean grunted as he pushed into Castiel.

“Faster! Harder! Give it to me Dean!”

Dean grunted and looked into Castiel’s face.

“Like this baby? You like that? You like this big dick? You’re going to pay for teasing me.”

Castiel moaned and pulled his hand up and wrapped them around Dean’s neck. Every push Dean made into Castiel was met with Castiel pushing his hips down on Dean.

“Fuck Cas! I’m going to cum! Fuck! Say my name!”

Castiel moaned and felt on Dean’s chest. He felt every ripple of Dean’s stomach with every movement Dean made.

“Dean, Dean, Dean, fuck me Dean! Make me cum!”

Dean grunted and plowed into Castiel making Castiel squirm away from him.

“Cum for me Cas. I’m waiting for you!”

Dean held on to Castiel’s shoulder so he couldn’t climb away. Castiel felt his whole body grow hot and he exploded onto his stomach. He squirted hot streaks that barely missed his face. Dean looked into Castiel’s face and moaned loudly as he gave one final push into Castiel. He filled the condom as he rested deep in Castiel. He collapsed on top of him. He gave lazy kisses to Castiel’s lips and shoulders. He pulled out and rolled over to the side of the leaning bed. Castiel struggled to catch his breath. They both panted and then Dean started laughing.

“I have never came that hard in my life.”

Castiel slapped Dean’s chest.

“We completely destroyed my apartment.”

“Well this time you won’t be the only one fixing it.”

Dean rolled over onto his side and looked at Castiel. He propped himself up leaning on his elbow. Castiel turned to look at Dean.

“Dean, can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, what is it?”

“Was it you who put the gas in my car, and the air in my tires?”

Dean smiled big and traced his finger around Castiel’s nipple.

“That’s for me to know and you to find out.”

 

**Two Months Later**

 

Every time Sam went away Dean came over to play. They were like horny rabbits and Castiel couldn’t get enough. It was hard keeping it a secret, but today was the day Dean told Sam everything. Dean and Castiel always had long deep conversations every time he came over. Castiel made sure to talk about the four days Dean and Sam made his life a living hell. Dean always apologized profusely telling Castiel that “it was before I got to know you”. One conversation was especially fascinating. It was the time Castiel mentioned his presentation. He told Dean all about how he missed his meeting because of Sam’s antics. Dean wanted to know all about the presentation and the company he worked for. Castiel obliged and told Dean everything. Castiel didn’t think much about the conversation until a week after his boss Mr. Singer called him into his office. He told Castiel how his nephew had reached out to him to tell him all about his and his brother’s antics, and how they caused Castiel to miss his meeting. Castiel smiled from ear to ear as he got to present his presentation to Mr. Singer and the rest of the board. The next day after he presented his presentation he talked to Dean about it. Telling Dean how Mr. Singer personally handed him the keys to his new corner office. Dean just smiled and congratulated Castiel on all his hard work. He just stated that Mr. Singer must have seen something in Castiel to give him a second chance. Castiel laughed and just nodded as he stared into the eyes of the man he had grown to love. It was fast, but it was something about Dean. Today was the day that Castiel was moving out. Castiel didn’t hesitate to invite Dean to come with him to his new apartment on the west side. Dean quickly said yes and hugged Castiel tight. Today was the day that Dean told Sam he was moving out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I usually like to name my chapters, but I got lazy since it's only three. I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you stick around.


End file.
